gunevarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Powers
Powers in Season 2 All of the Player Characters as well as most other major NPCs have awakened to Kai Powers over the course of the story. Newtype Heightened spacial awareness and an intrinsic understanding of the distance between people, both physically and emotionally. Claudia Ptolemy and Casper Dietarch are both Newtypes at Aegis. Kaya aka Summer also appears to be a Newtype. Berserker Control over one's own body to a perfect degree allows seemingly supernatural feats. Anya Yeon and Matyas Dragon are both Berserkers. The pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, also seemingly named Dragon, also appears to be a Berserker. Whispered People who obtain forbidden knowledge like whispers on the wind, they tend to be absolute savants at a single technical thing. Sana Aluera Kaspra and Eugene Rogers are Whispereds. Innovator A fundamental understanding and connection with machines, as if they're an extension of your body. Tim Luna is an Innovator. Blue Blood No longer entirely human, these mysterious beings have altered physiology granting them several abnormal perks. Ken Surutoga is apparently a naturally occurring Blue Blood, while Flik Silverburg of Garmr is somewhat of an artifically created one. The Sefirot also appear to be Blue Bloods, or something similar. Accelerator Able to speed up their cognitive functioning in short bursts to impossible levels, and then act on that information. Zaizen Black is an Accelerator. It's rumored Jasmine Yukimura is as well. SEED Sensing the battleground and acting in harmony with your surroundings, and entering a heightened state of concentration. Haru Yamada and Tetra Irving are both SEEDs, as well as Wei Xiaolong. It's notable that there's no SEED currently in Pyrrha's group, as she wanted to capture one to research it. This of course implies she has all the other Kai types in her group. Messenger Not exactly a Kai at all, these are extremely rare and special people that obtain forbidden information at the cost of some of their own sense of self. This has led to great leaps in technology in the backstory in both worlds. These are also inexorably linked to the plot of Season 2. Vee Aldebaran used her Messenger powers to build the Nuada, and Olivia Richter used the power to form Damascus. There is some kind of connection between Messengers and Haru Yamada. Kai Gameplay Mechanics Each Kai gets a Kai Ability for free. Kai Passives can be purchased with CP once per level. They must be taken in order. Kai Traits are like additional BCG traits, and are bundled together with every other Passive. Finally, Kai Powers are additional Genre Powers. The Passive Tree costs are as follows: * Power Level 1: 10 * Power Level 2: 5 * Power Level 3: 10 * Power Level 4: 5 * Power Level 5: 15 The Kai Trait costs are incorporated into the Passive Tree. You will have 3 at Power Level 5. In general, these change regularly enough that it's probably easiest to just link the Google Sheet. If we get to a point where they are more or less set in stone, this section can be updated. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14gDRQhKkMejDwkQX6vFhaFMkitI9f2YQ9a1nICFVM4o/edit#gid=0